There Goes My Life What Hurts the Most Sequel
by Depps My Husband
Summary: Continuing from the previous events of 'What Hurts the Most,' where Jude and Tommy's first time getting pregnant and the consequences of what lies ahead.
1. Chapter 1

There Goes My Life

"_I've got my whole life ahead, hell I'm just a kid, myself. _

_How'm I gonna raise one?"_

xxxxxxx**X**xxxxxxx

There Goes My Life

"Get away from me!" Jude screamed as the tears ran down her cheeks. Her words were a death warning and hit it's marked target, for Tommy threw his hands up in defeat and walked away. Sitting on their chair's a auto man, she watched Tommy disappear toward the kitchen. Definitely getting away from her.

Jude Harrison was five months pregnant. Her belly showed a small bump, and although the hormones weren't visible, they too had been present for some time now. Currently, today was her and Tommy's year anniversary. Currently she had just ruined it. Currently, there she was, tears running down her face, makeup all down her cheeks, not on speaking terms with Tommy.

Standing in the kitchen, Tommy had his hands resting on the counter, looking over the bar at Jude as she sat there crying. He was dressed in a tux, had been ready to take her out to dinner, but it seemed dinner was without doubt canceled. "Jude," he sighed as his head fell down, trying to once again bring words forth.

Her arms were wrapped around her belly as Tommy's voice entered her ears. "Don't." she warned, but he tried again anyway.

"Girl, c'mon." he said, the irritance in his tone noticeable. "This is insane."

Her crying picked up more at his words, throwing guilt his way, but anger at herself. She didn't like fighting with him, but couldn't help it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him getting angry, but before she could say anything, Tommy lost it. His fist slammed down on the sink and he threw his foot back at the dining room chair, breaking the leg on contact.

Startled, Jude threw her attention toward him. Shocked eyes landing first on the broken chair and then deadly ones on him. "Yeah, that's going to be great father features, Tommy!"

Taking his eyes from the broken chair he flew his eyes to hers just in time to see her push herself off the auto man and down the hallway to their bedroom. Watching her walk out making his anger rise even more and to the point that he slammed his foot down on the leg of the chair, breaking it even more.

Hearing the cracking of wood as she walked into their bedroom made her blood boil, yet the second she laid down on the bed, the anger toward Tommy switched to herself, as she stared at the ceiling and cried. Like a dam had broken free, water rushed from her eyes as she reached for Tommy's pillow and clung it to herself. Even though she was mad at him, his scent still calmed her, and she needed to be calm.

Making her cry, and making her upset wasn't anything he was ever proud of. It physically broke him down, seeing her so upset, and as her cries came from down the hallway, he didn't feel angry anymore. Yet Jude _was_ in a mood. She was in the kind of mood that when he tried to calm her down, to make her feel better, she bitched at him. Tonight he did not want to be bitched at by Jude.

Tonight he wanted to take her out. He wanted to hold her hand and open her car door. He wanted to pull back her seat in the restaurant, and bring her home carrying her through the doorway. Tom Quincy wanted to celebrate their relationship of a year together and wanted to do everything in his power to make it special.

Looking around at the apartment he noticed all the boxes still left unpacked, for they had moved in just two weeks ago and thought it better to celebrate their first home together. That actually had consisted of a lot of sex. Sure Jude and he had basically lived together since she gave him her virginity and the need of being with one another definitely intensified. Although also, them starting an intimate life of such didn't only open the door for their need to be with the other, but also to the mess they were in now.

Yet, it really wasn't a mess. Not one thing either would change about the fact that she was pregnant. The morning after he had taken off and they worked things out, he took her out and they had a serious talk both admitting that they were excited even to be having a baby. Sure they element that she was pregnant and an abortion was a no go may have some effect on it, but it was still comforting to know that they wouldn't look on a moment that meant so much to both of them could turn their world into disaster. In fact, Jude losing her virginity and getting pregnant to him gave her a solid eighteen years with him. And why wouldn't she be excited about that?

And though the months had passed, word got out, there was still one unhappy camper. Her mother. In fact, the reason they had been fighting had been over a phone call she'd received from her mom. Knowing it was Victoria on the line, Tommy kept trying to hurry her off, and Jude got chewed out about her 'rude boyfriend' in the process, for Victoria had heard him in the background. Jude bitched to Tommy, he bitched back, her hormones brought her to tears and there erupted World War 9. Yes, 9.

She screamed things she didn't mean, digging into him, but he was used to it. However Jude defended her mom for the first time since the fiasco started. Her words still shaking him. _"Mom was right. I should've gotten the abortion so I wouldn't be stuck with you."_ They weren't screamed at him, but said with anger, and although he knew she didn't mean it, it still hurt. He tried to apologize, calm her down and get things going, but they continued to fight until she stormed off into their bedroom.

Standing there hoping she'd be more calm for him now, Tommy was about to make his way to try once again to make Jude feel better, when the phone started to ring. He seriously thought about skipping it, yet the caller ID read his father's name, and if it was his mother, there was no way he wanted to her about not answering his phone. Groaning as he did so, he picked the phone from the cradle, and hit talk before placing it to his ear.

"Hello."

"Tom, sweetheart." Came his mother's voice, "It's not a bad time is it?"

Since Tommy had met his father five months ago in the diner, Tommy had been real good at keeping in touch with both his parents. Unlike Jude's, they seemed to support his relationship with her, and the pregnancy.

His hand went to the back of his head as he gave a short, "Kinda. Jude's a little upset right now."

He heard the sympathy in her voice, "Oh, honey, what's wrong with her?"

And like every good son, he fulfilled his mother's wishes of spilling how his night had gone. "She's just…" letting out a frustrated sigh, Tommy took a seat in one of the bar stools. "We were on our way out, and I made a stupid crack about her mom, and she's just… She's just hormonal Mom." He said quickly, not wanting to go into details.

"Oh, she's just pregnant honey."

Tommy had to shake his head at the stupidity of his mother's comment. "I know Mom. But you and Dad got those directions here, right?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yes. That's why I called, I just wanted to make sure it's off the freeway right? I don't go through too many streets."

"Off the freeway, and take that one road all the way up." He clarified.

"Excellent." His mother replied. "Okay, sweetheart, go make up with Jude, okay."

Nodding his head, he told her, "I will, Mom. Tell Dad I said hi."

"I will. Bye sweetheart."

"Bye." And before she could peep out any kind of last minute chit chat, he threw the phone on the cradle. Looking down the hallway, Jude's cries were at a lower volume, but he could still hear them.

Loosening his tie as he exited the kitchen, Tommy made his way through the crowded living room and down the small hallway to their bedroom. The first door on his right, the room just before his put a pause to his walk as he peaked inside, the door already open, and he overlooked the nursery for the baby they would be bringing home in just a few short months. A smile came over his face as he let Jude's words play in his head once again. No way could those words be true. She was looking forward to being a mom just as much as he was to being a dad.

With all the confidence he needed, Tommy walked into his bedroom, pausing only to shrug off his suit jacket and toss it aside before lying down beside her. It was a normal routine by now. Every time after one of their fights, she'd storm in the room, and he'd come in after her. Just like every other night, Jude felt him lie beside her, and removed the pillow that covered her face to look up at him. Seconds didn't even pass before she reached for him, allowing him to wrap his arms around her as her crying picked up.

"I'm sorry," she cried, muffled into his shoulder.

Lying on his side he smirked at her words as he held her in his arms best he could. Being as pregnant as she was, she wasn't able to lie on anything but her back, but that couldn't keep Tommy from finding someway to wrap her up in his arms. "I know, babe."

"I didn't mean it." She said once again, her words almost making him chuckle. "I don't give two shits about what my mom thinks."

That did make him laugh, as he pulled away to lay on his elbow and stare down at her. "Girl, do you think for one minute that I would think you'd take your mom's side on this? After all these months of baby shopping, and building that nursery—c'mon, give me more credit than that."

Sniffing, her crying calmed down as she felt Tommy take her hand and intertwine their fingers. "But I sound really angry when I yell at you."

"Jude…" but words left him as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"And I _**know**_ you were mad. The dining room chair speaks for itself…" she added. "I just… I don't mean it, and I hate how I talk to you when I get like this."

His head bowed, because he didn't like it much either. The sadness over how she would scream and yell at him—how it affected him was shown in his features that very moment, and it broke her heart knowing she put even that much pain in him. "I'm sorry, baby." She told him sincerely.

Tommy looked up to her nodding his head. "Hey, I'm not perfect," he started before glancing down at her belly. Keeping his eyes on the bump he added with widened eyes, "And I'm certainly not pregnant." A chuckle from Jude brought his eyes back to hers as he squeezed her hand a little tighter for assurance. "But what _is_ perfect is you and me. And what I certainly _am_ is crazy in love with you."

Her eyes started to glisten before she mumbles out a teary, "I love you too."

It still did him over to hear her say those words, and to show his appreciation for it, he leaned down pressing his lips over hers. "We can do this." He told her, but when she didn't respond it definitely worried him.

"Tommy…" but her words trailed off, yet his expression showed her that it was too late to go back. She had to voice what was going on in her mind. "How do you know? I'm nineteen years old, and… I mean look at us… We're celebrating our year anniversary only now. Didn't you want to get out and _do_ stuff before you got saddled with me and a baby?"

He chuckled, "First, I'm not ever getting saddled with you, and the baby… Yeah, there's stuff I want to do that having a kid will definitely put it aside, but Jude… I love you, and…" his hand rested over her stomach as he went on, "I love this baby already. If it means putting stuff off for a while… It's worth it. Trust me in the long run it'll be worth it."

However she still looked uncertain, and Tommy thought of a different way to get her to grasp the concept that having a kid does mean sacrificing a lot right now, but will definitely mean more to her as time goes on. And he was going to show her through music. The one thing that would always get her to connect to the situation at hand.

"Come here." He said pushing himself up before taking both her hands with his. "I want you to listen to something."

She eyed him curiously, but didn't fight him as he helped her up and off the bed, intertwining their fingers once more as he dragged her out into their living room. "Go take a seat." He said while stopping in front of their stereo, crouching down to rifle through their CD collection to find what he was looking for.

Watching him from the couch, she smiled at his actions, "What are you looking for?" she asked with a giggle.

Just as the words left her mouth, he found the correct disc and quickly slipped the CD out of it's case and into the stereo. The CD powered on, and Tommy skipped to the right track before hurrying over and sitting on the coffee table across from her. "Just listen to the lyrics, Jude, okay?" he asked, and before she could say anything soft guitar playing filled the air.

With her eyes still on him, she smiled and gave him a small nod before mouthing okay. Turning her ears to the music, she noticed the genre being country, yet the song wasn't familiar at all, and when the lyrics finally came into play, the voice didn't register in her head either.

_**(All he could think about was, 'I'm too young for this. Got my whole life ahead, hell I'm just a kid myself. How'm I gonna raise one?')**_

She looked up to Tommy curiously, the lyrics so far not sounding promising, but as the music played, Tommy just sat there, softly holding her hands with his and staring down to the ground.

_**(All he could see were his dreams, goin' up in smoke. So much for ditchin' this town, hangin' out on the coast. Oh well, those plans are long gone. And he said, there goes my life.)**_

The music had picked up, transitioning from the verse to the chorus as percussion joined the acoustics of the song bringing a stronger vibe as the man sung on about the situation all too familiar to Jude and Tommy's.

_**(There goes my future, my everything. Might as well, kiss it all good bye. There goes my life.)**_

At this point, Jude was seriously hoping the song would do a complete turn around, for it was supposed to be making her believe her and Tommy would be okay, and this guy was singing at how becoming a father was ruining all the plans he had.

"Tommy," she said as the music slowed back down to it's original tempo, but she couldn't finish her thought before he shushed her.

"Just listen Jude." He said, before letting his gaze wander away from hers. His hold on her hand remained, definitely soothing her as he lightly held on, using his thumb to draw small circles on the top of her hand.

Smiling she nodded once again before turning her attention back just in time to hear the second verse come into play.

_**(Couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later. That mistake he thought he made, covers up the refrigerator. Oh yeah, he loves that little girl.)**_

Now smiling toward the lyrics, she started to understand what Tommy had meant about giving up doing the things they still wanted to do would be replaced with memories they were about to create with the child growing inside her stomach now. Eager to listen on, she didn't say anything to Tommy, but she did squeeze his hand, bringing his eyes to hers and seeing that smile on her face was enough to do him over.

_**(Mama's waitin' to tuck her in, as she fumbles up those stairs. She smiles back at him draggin' that teddy bear. Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls. And he smiles, there goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. I love you, daddy good night. There goes my life.)**_

The song that had started out for Jude thinking all her thoughts were mixed in this song, had proved her wrong. It had brought her to the brink of tears at just how much the baby she was going to have was going to be such a joy to her life. Feeling Tommy lift her hand, she looked just in time to see his lips kiss her knuckles. A self conscious act that made her heart rush, and she was so happy she got to share this experience with him.

_**(She had that Honda loaded down. With Abercrombie clothes, fifteen pairs of shoes, and his American express. He checked the oil, slammed the hood, said 'You're good to go.' She hugged them both, headed off to the west coast.)**_

The song that had started off, making Jude think, 'here goes my life,' now brought her to having tears in her eyes as the tempo slowed down to the final verse of the song.

_**(And he cried. There goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. I love you, baby good bye.)**_

It was a quiet hymn, as tears fell from her eyes before the song brought the acoustics back up, just to close out the song. Tommy took the remote from beside him and stopped the CD before turning his attention to his crying girlfriend. Thankful the tears were an emotion of happiness, and not anger or from being sad.

Nodding her head, with the hand Tommy wasn't holding she wiped at her tears while saying, "You were right. We can do this."

The sympathetic smile stayed across his face as he reached up and cupped her cheek with his hand. Gently pulling her close to him, he brought their foreheads together as she finished what she started to say. "Whatever silly thing I have to give up will definitely be worth it, because…" pausing she gripped her hand around his and brought it over her stomach. "Because this little baby's gonna be the best thing that ever happened to me. To us."

Looking up from her stomach, he pulled back, just enough to look into her eyes and smile. "I'm glad this is happening with you." He confessed. "I wouldn't be able to do this with anyone else."

She laughed through her tears, "I hope not." Seeing him smile, Tommy leaned his forehead back onto hers once more, just taking in the moment they were in. "Ya know this whole having a kid thing has another plus to it, Quincy."

He nodded his head slightly against hers, not moving his forehead from her own or opening his eyes, as he silently asked what the plus was. Carefully pushing him forward, she got on her knees before him, being about eye level with his shoulders as he was still sitting atop their coffee table. Looking up to him, she smiled, watching him look down to her before she wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head over his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"I have a solid eighteen years with you. Eighteen years where you're stuck with me."

Smiling at her words, his arms wrapped around her as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Though he knew her words held a teasing matter, both knowing he'd stay with her regardless, his next words weren't one of a joke. They held all seriousness as he promised in a voice full of emotion, "I ain't goin' no where girl. Baby or not… I love you. And I'm gonna love you a hell of a lot longer than eighteen years. That's for sure."

Another kiss was placed on the top of her head as she let more tears surface, falling down her face, and in that one moment… She realized there was nothing that she would want to do other than start this family with Tommy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**My Best Friend**

_'You're more than a lover, there could never be another, to make me feel the way you do.'_

Both having hands full of groceries, Tommy fumbled with the keys before successfully unlocking the door and pushing it open. Jude, who was having more trouble carrying the bags, waddled in first and dropped them on the kitchen table. "You're sure your parents like chicken tequila, right?"

Tommy joined her side moments later, dropping some of the bags next to hers and the rest on the counter. "Yes, Jude." he said with a laugh.

Rifling through the bags, she pulled out the chicken breasts and set it behind her on the counter. "I'm sorry I'm being so paranoid," she told him while finding a bag of chocolate chip cookies and opening the packet.

Smirking, Tommy walked over, reaching from behind to wrap his arms around her stomach before dropping a kiss on her neck. "It's okay. You're cute when you're paranoid."

Smiling herself, Jude turned her head over her shoulder and kissed his lips. His hands rested atop her belly and drew small circles on her bump. "And," he added, "you're cute when you try to hide you that you opened the box of cookies."

Jude bit her bottom lip as Tommy walked back over and continued to unpack the groceries. "I…" but she couldn't think of a response. "Shut up, Quincy," she said playfully. "I'm feeding your child."

He laughed, "That kids gonna come out lookin' like a cookie then." Finishing putting the groceries away, he moved over to the table where Jude had ignored her bags full of groceries and instead worked on finishing her cookie. "Glad to see this pregnancy thing doesn't change your help with the groceries."

"Ha, ha." She said sarcastically. Holding up her hands, she showed her fingertips covered in chocolate. "Want me gettin' chocolate all over the place?" she asked before beginning to lick the chocolate off, finger by finger.

Tommy walked over and un expectantly threw his mouth over one of her fingers, making her giggle as he licked the chocolate off, one, two, and took the last finger, but kept it in his mouth. "Tommy!" she squealed before swatting his arm and he pulled away with a loud 'pop' eliciting from his mouth sliding off her finger.

"Horn dog! You're gonna give my finger a freakin' hickie!" she said while grabbing the chicken from behind her and walking over to the sink.

He put a cocky smile over his face before finding the bag of bell peppers and bringing them over to the sink. "Don't think a hickie's ever been on a finger, Mama," Catching her eye, he wiggled his eyebrows, "but I'm up for the challenge."

She only gave him an eye roll before tearing the wrapping open and washing off the chicken. "Can you grab me the cutting board, hon?"

Opening the cupboard below him, he pulled out a blue cutting sheet, and set it beside her on the counter. "I'll cut 'em up." He offered, pulling the drawer in front of him forward and pulling out a cutting knife.

"Thanks, but wouldn't you rather start on those? What time are they getting here again?" she asked, looking over his shoulder to the clock on the stove.

Checking the time, himself, Tommy replied, "Half hour. Five 'o clock."

"Uh…" she paused her actions. "We won't be ready by then."

Smirking at her actions once again, he took the chicken she had washed and started to quickly cut them up. "Jude it's not like they're only coming over to eat our food. Babe, my parents want to meet you—my Dad especially."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she hesitantly asked, "And your mom…"

Continuing to cut up the chicken breasts he caught how his last statement ended. "Her too. Just my Dad… He was the one I went to talk to first after…" he paused, counting how long it had been. "It'd been close to five years that I had spoken to either of my parents. He just thinks you're very special to get me to want to involve them in my life again."

Jude put everything she'd currently been doing aside. "Why _weren't_ you talking to your parents?"

She saw it. His body tensed and he wanted to hold everything in, but surprisingly, for her, he didn't. "It was after Angie died."

Now tensing herself, she was a little worried how this conversation was going to go. "After An-Angie died."

Catching her stutter, Tommy walked over to her, picking his gaze from the ground and finding Jude's. Taking her hands, he made sure he made his point clear. "I love you. Angie… She's a part of my past—the past that brought me to you. And, no I'm not happy that she's dead, but everything happens for a reason. I got you."

Her eyes began to get misty and she cursed her hormones once again before Tommy continued on. "I'm in love with you, Jude, and that's never happened to me before. I've only been in love with you, and I don't want that to change."

"Tommy," she started but couldn't finish as she blinked and tears fell down her cheeks. Reaching out, both pulled each other into an embrace as her arms encircled his neck.

Holding her to him, he kissed her neck before speaking to her ear. "I love you so much."

Jude nodded her head before pulling away to look at him. His hand had already began to wipe at her tears before she got her own words out. "I love you, too. I'm sorry I get all… I just know Angie was an important person in your life and it's hard sometimes… If she hadn't died…"

Watching her eyes start to water again, Tommy wiped at her tears and held her face with his hands. "I would have still found my way to you."

Straightening up, Jude pulled herself together, not wanting to dwell over what ifs that won't change what's going on in her life now. She has Tommy. She has him tied down for longer than she could ever dream, and he's going to be the father of her baby. Once again, she felt him wipe at her tears as he kissed her forehead. "C'mon. We'll talk about it all later, lets get dinner ready, okay?"

"Okay." She replied, putting a smile on her face and getting everything ready that would be needed to cook their dinner.

Everything was prepared to go when his parents knocked at the apartment door. Jude was stirring the noodles and watching the chicken as Tommy set the table, making sure the chair he had broken the other night was also out of sight. Before rushing over to the door, Tommy hurried over to Jude and kissed her temple. "Everything's going to be great."

Jude smiled and mouthed him a thank you as she continued to stir the noodles. Deep down she was terrified to meeting his parents. From what she heard they weren't bad people, but made bad choices when it came to Tommy. She had learned that Tommy had an older brother who was perfect in their eyes, and it made Tommy and his juvenile past hard to live up to which gave her just a slight bit of resentment toward them.

However, she couldn't really hate them, when Tommy was trying all he could to still be a good son in their eyes. It hurt her to see him still fight to look like a good person to them, when he shouldn't have to do anything but be himself, and if they didn't like it, tough shit.

"Tom, sweetheart!" was heard as the door opened, and Jude quickly assumed it was his mother and was correct when she heard Tommy address her back.

"Hi, Mom. Dad." He said, turning to shake his father's hand before he was pulled into a hug with his father as well. "Come on in. Jude's in the kitchen over here."

His mother had a sophisticated demeanor at how she stood when she walked—back straight, shoulders back—with a greedy smile on her face. Her hazel green eyes were curious, always looking about her surroundings, like she was scamming his apartment now. Tommy figured she was looking for something wrong with it and hoped his Mom would bite her tongue for just one night.

Jacque was the opposite of Miriam—his wife. He was quiet, yet still observant. More kept to himself, but if his wife spoke negative, he never ceased to amaze Tommy that he would agree with her instead of stick up for his youngest son.

Strolling further into the apartment, she noticed how everything was put together; the boxes stashed away, pillows straightened, the table set. But she found one thing to get on Tommy's back about. "Thomas Matthew, you're letting that poor girl slave over the kitchen stove?"

At that comment, Jude popped her head up and looked just in time to see his parents rounding the corner. Turning the flame down, she set the stirring spoon aside and walked over with a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Jude." Holding her hand out, Tommy's mother took the shake first, eyeing her up and down making Jude uncomfortable.

Both his parents had indeed dressed for the occasion. No suit and tie, but unlike herself and Tommy, they weren't casually dressed for the dinner. Jude had been wearing a simple navy blue t-shirt, fit for her pregnancy, and a good pair of jeans. Tommy wasn't much better, wearing a green and white striped polo she'd bought him for Christmas, and jeans as well. Of course, Tommy could pull off anything it seemed no matter what he threw on, and it always made him seemed a bit dressed for any occasion. Damn him.

"Oh, Tom she's beautiful." His mother commented, making Jude feel a bit more relaxed. "It's nice to meet you dear."

Jude smiled at her before turning her attention to Tommy's father. "Hi." She addressed, holding her hand out once again, but he only shook his head and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so happy to finally meet you." He told her. Breaking the embrace, he looked down to her, still holding onto her shoulders. "You picked a winner here, Tom."

Tommy took a stand next to Jude, wrapping his arm around her waist to cling her to his side. "I did." Kissing her temple he said, "I lucked out beyond all reasoning."

Inviting herself to taking a seat, Miriam sat down in one of the arm chairs a few feet away. "Lets hope she'll give us the grandson we always wanted. You know Tristan and his wife are trying to have a baby now too."

"I didn't." Tommy replied, "But that's great."

Jude heard his lack of enthusiasm and decided to rescue him away before his mother talked his brother up and Tommy down. "Would you guys like something to drink?" Jude asked, "We have tea, some soda, milk, water, wine—"

"Oh, Jude, please don't tell me you're consuming alcohol while you're pregnant?" Miriam asked, the horror evident in her voice.

She bit the inside of her lip, calming herself. "No. I was just offering it for you or Jacque."

Appalled by the offer, Miriam squished her face up, shaking her head left to right before spitting out, "Of course not. I don't drink alcohol. Jacque here's lucky I let him have his beer." She informed Jude as she shifted in her seat. "I'll have a water."

Jude looked to Jacque who was walking back from the entry hall with a six pack of Coors Light. "I'm set here, sweetheart, thanks." He told Jude as she slipped from Tommy's hold to get his Mom's water. "I'd love for my son to have a beer with me though. What do ya say, Tommy?"

Nodding, his father passed one over to him, but before Tommy took a drink, Jude caught his eye as she took the water over to his mother. "Here ya go, Miriam."

Setting the glass down, Miriam quickly shook her head and shot her glare downcast. It was as if she were meditating—calming herself down, and Jude feared what look would appear on Miriam's face when she looked back up. "You don't have any _ice?_"

Setting the beer down, Tommy rushed over before Jude started to fume, or cry—which ever hormone decided to kick in at the time. "Mom, my girl's not a mind reader here." He said while taking the glass and walking to the kitchen to put ice in the cup.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just so used to Jocelyn—your brother's wife. She always has everything ready when your father and I come for a visit." She replied; hands folded neatly in her lap and nose placed in the air.

Taking a swig of his beer, Jacque said in a calm warning tone, "Miriam."

Thankfully that one word had silenced her, and Jude took advantage of the quiet. Walking into the kitchen she went back to the stove, turning the flame back on and watching over the dinner to make sure the noodles didn't melt or the chicken burned. Last thing she needed was his mother comparing her amateur cooking to Jocelyn's who, with Jude's luck tonight, was probably a professional chef.

A pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and her tense body relaxed as she felt Tommy rest his chin on her shoulder. "You doin' okay there Mama?"

"What does Jocelyn do for a living?" she spit out, her curiosity getting the best of her.

Taken back from her question he furrowed his eyebrows, before answering, "She's a florist, why?"

A smile came over Jude's face as she continued to stir the pasta. "Just curious. Ya wanna grab the strainer?" she asked, feeling Tommy move his arms from around her and go get what she'd asked for.

"So what are we cooking in here?" Jacque asked, beer in hand, as he strolled in the kitchen.

Jude looked up as Tommy came over to take the pot from the stove. "Chicken Tequila." She answered. "You ever had it before?"

Nodding he looked over to Miriam. "Miriam's family's Italian, and as I'm sure you know, I'm French. When I asked her to marry me, her family was supportive, and mine wasn't. My parent's wanted me to get married in Paris—a family tradition—but we decided to get married in Italy instead. Chicken Tequila was what we had for dinner on our honeymoon in Venice."

Jude bowed her head, "My parents aren't too proud of Tommy and me right now. It's great to see you're supporting him."

"And I'm not?" Miriam asked, walking in holding her water in her hand. "I mean," she scoffed, "I'll be honest. I'm not too happy at how quickly things are moving."

"How quickly things are moving?" Tommy asked before his mother could carry on. "What do you mean?"

She looked to his son with an expression on her face that showed he should know what she was talking about. "You're having a baby with the girl, Tom. Just short of a year and… You're both committed to each other for that child's entire life."

Not happy with what his mother was saying and the direction the conversation was going, Tommy got very defensive, and Jude felt his body tensing. "We're having a baby, yes. And we may have only been seriously dating for a year, I know." He told his mother before taking Jude's hand with his own, linking their fingers and grabbing his mother's eye.

"But Jude's it for me. Whether or not if she were pregnant. Porchia was a mistake—a stupid spur of the moment decision, because I didn't love her. I loved the idea of loving her. And Angie," he paused, giving Jude's hand a squeeze of assurance.

The room got silent as Tommy thought over how to word what was going to come out next. Jude noted to herself at how Jacque tensed up at the mention of Angie's name, and Miriam stood a bit straighter, and Jude wanted to know what exactly made Tommy and his parents stop talking those many years ago.

Sighing, he dropped his gaze to the floor momentarily, but found the courage quickly within him to speak to his parents. "I know you didn't like that I cheated on Porchia, and that I stayed with her over Angie. I know you think that I never really love a girl and when I do I screw it up somehow, but… Jude _is_ different."

Tears began to build up at his words, and Jude tried her hardest not to let them fall as Tommy went on. "I let Angie run away because I was a coward. Jude… She's made me stronger—braver than who I was. There isn't a chance in hell I'd let Jude run out on me. I'm glad I got her pregnant, because now there's no way she's going anywhere. What happened in the past…" he trailed off, looking down to Jude, and pulling her into his side. "Doesn't matter. I made up my mind a long time ago and nothing's going to change it."

His gaze shifted back to his parents, as he kept his arm wrapped securely around her shoulder. "This girl's the one."

Jude's breath caught in her throat at his words and tears finally fell from her eyes. She quickly swiped them away, but Tommy was quicker, as he helped her as well. "I think dinner's almost ready." He said aloud—his gaze on Jude, but voice to his parents. "You guys should sit down."

Catching the cue to leave them alone, Jacque took Miriam gently by the arm and led her over to the kitchen table, but the couple still stood in plain sight for the two. Tommy had Jude turned to face him. Their conversation fell on mute ears, for they were whispering to each other. Tears still fell from Jude's eyes, but a smile stayed on her face and not once did their gaze break.

Each time a tear fell, Tommy rubbed it away with his thumb before the two finally pulled each other into a hug, holding on tightly and enjoying the warmth of each other's embrace.

"You think he really loves her?" Miriam asked, breaking Jacque's gaze from his son.

Looking to his wife, he nodded with much certainty. "I know he does. They may be in over their head, that I won't argue, but at least they're in love."

Miriam gave a small nod. "We did it." She commented quietly.

A smile spread on his face before he nodded and took her hand. "We were in love. We've been in love for almost thirty years."

Movement from the kitchen caught their eyes, as Tommy and Jude pulled away, and they watched their son gently lean down and kiss Jude on the lips, before placing a hand on her stomach. Jude's hand sat atop Tommy's moments later and the smile on both their faces lit up the whole room as together, they stared down at their child.

"I hope they make it." Miriam commented, finally giving in.

Jude giggled. "D'you feel it that time?" she asked, and watched Tommy happily nod.

"She kicked—or he," Tommy quickly corrected. "You sure you don't want to know what we're going to have?"

"I want it to be a surprise, babe." She wined while walking over to get the dinner ready to be served.

Following after her he gave in. "Fine, fine. Why don't you grab the desert while I throw everything together?" he suggested.

Nodding, "You're mom isn't against pie is she?" she joked while opening the freezer door.

Tommy feigned the sound of a sigh, and said, "It's not chocolate pie is it?"

Frozen in place, she looked at him in disbelief, before seeing him smirk. "You're an ass. Don't do that to me." She told him, hearing him chuckle as he mixed the noodles and chicken together.

Pulling the desert from the freezer, she turned to Tommy venting, "What is it about our mothers? If I'm like this over our kid lock me in the closet or something."

Shutting the freezer door, "Only if I can lock myself in with you." He replied with a seductive wiggle to his eyebrows.

Looking at him she smiled. "I'm glad I'm stuck with you Quincy." Setting the pie on the counter to defrost she watched him walk over to her.

"There's no one else I'd rather be stuck with either." He told him sweetly and sincerely before standing in front of her and placing his hands on her hips. Kneeling forward, his nose brushed against her own. "I love you, Jude."

A smile grew on her face as she nuzzled his nose. "I love you, too."

Dinner started off on an awkward basis. Jacque and Tommy kept up quite the conversation, as did Jude while Miriam uncomfortably remained silent for the most part. Jude nearly fell out of her seat when Miriam commented that the dinner was very good. Some of the best pasta she'd had in a long time.

Both couples had finished their plates and were wrapped up in conversation of either Tommy's childhood or talk of his and Jude's current relationship. She'd joke at how he was a perfectionist in the studio, and he'd counter back teasing it was her fault she couldn't sing as good in a recording session that she could live. Sometimes they got wrapped up in each other, teasing about their relationship that past four years that they would forget his parents were their quietly observing them.

"I'm noticing something here," Miriam said, as Jude and Tommy took their gazes from each other to herself. "I know my words to the both of you all night have not been the most promising, but… Tom you seem to really love her."

"I do Mom." He replied, putting his arm around Jude as he said so.

Continuing on, Miriam finished with, "You two are more than lovers. You're best friends, and that," she stressed, "that is what you need to make this work."

Jude was taken back that his mother was approving of her and Tommy's relationship to the point that she believed they would last. "Thank you."

Miriam gave Jude a curt nod before Tommy stood from the table, his father following suit after him. "Uhm, Jude," Jacque said nervously, "would you mind if I had a word with you outside?"

Instinctively she looked to Tommy, who gave her a comforting smile before she slipped passed him and followed his father to the sliding doors on the balcony.

Jude couldn't remember ever being as nervous as she was following Jacque onto the balcony. Tommy had told her how his father wanted to speak with her, and she was nervous about it then as well.

His father didn't wait to start speaking once they were alone outside. He faced the city, his toward Jude, because what he had to say wasn't easy, and stuff he wasn't proud of. "I'm not sure how much of Tom's childhood he's let you know of," he began, "But his mother and I aren't proud of the choices we made."

Looking to Jude she instantly recognized the regret in his eyes. It was the same look in which Tommy held. "It was hard when his brother could do no wrong, and Tommy couldn't seem to do anything right. Still to this day I don't know how he managed to always find himself in some sort of trouble.

"And then he joined that band and stopped talking to us. Didn't give us a call until he'd met that Angie girl. He was lost, didn't know what to do." Letting out a nervous laugh, Jacque went on. "His mother nearly fainted knowing he was cheating on his wife, but when Tom showed up at our door with Angie… I saw it in his eyes. The same way he looks at you…"

Those words shook her. She didn't want her look to have belonged to someone before her, but Jacque quickly took her worries away. "The way he looked at Angie, I knew he loved her, and I see how he looks at you. The same look, but so much stronger, so much passion that I've never seen in my son."

A bit relaxed at his words, Jacque caught Jude sigh in relief. "Jude, when Tommy showed up at our door I had told him to be with who made him happy. I was disappointed when he chose Portia. When Angie died, he'd came over once again, crying because of the loss."

Seeing the un comfort in his features, she knew what he was about to say he wasn't proud with himself. "I'd told him it was his own fault she was dead. And there hasn't been a day that's passed that I haven't regretted my choice of words."

Standing there, she felt anger fill her body, but wasn't about to blow up on Tommy's father. She could keep her resentment bottled up inside and vent it out later. No wonder Tommy had been so shaken up over Angie's death all those years—blaming himself, thinking he'd made her kill herself.

"I don't want that to happen to Tommy again." Jacque told her. "Like I said, I saw that he loved Angie, but I see that he's in love with you. You've given me no reason to believe you don't feel the same way, but I don't want you to let him let you go." Hearing his words, she knew she wouldn't. She knew she was in love with him, and wasn't going to let him ever leave her.

"What you've done… What you've turned my son into… He's a man now. You changed him, and I thank you for everything you've done." Jacque told her sincerely. "Don't let him go. My boy needs you. And I think you need him too."

Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think!


End file.
